


【Dickjay】男人的尊嚴（ABO）

by alikaz



Series: 【DickJay】因為所以總之然後我不小心標記了我弟（ABO） [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M, dickjay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 做夢夢到，覺得挺好笑的就按往常傳統打出來吧，有經過修飾和補充- REM造物，沒有邏輯- Dickjay，存在沒有箭頭、只是親情向但有行動（？）Brujay的內容，ABO設定，迪A杰O，算算時間有underage，有引擎聲，但沒有實際車子的蹤影- 篇名原本叫：有什麼比你父親關心你床事更尷尬的事？有，他直言覺得你做得很爛並強行提供指導。（＜－對，這是summary了





	【Dickjay】男人的尊嚴（ABO）

 

杰森剛分化沒多久就被迪克標記了，確切而言，是分化熱了不到三分鐘就被迪克標記了。

 

那晚是杰森第一次偷偷溜出去獨自執行正義，回來後身上掛了不少彩，制服都破了好幾道口子，興許是戰鬥的腎上腺素令他覺醒，莫名昏沉的腦袋和傷勢都令他疲憊得想趕快睡覺，他撫著發熱的額頭覺得自己應該是感冒了，睡一覺就好，於是還穿著羅賓制服的他拖著腳步往睡房走去，一下就倒在床上。

 

迪克立即就醒過來了，因為他那時就躺了在旁邊，而且按著他一貫的睡眠習慣，只穿了一條平口內褲。

 

他用手臂緊勒著他認為是入侵者的杰森的脖子，而被Alpha信息素包圍的杰森連腿都軟了，根本無力反抗，正在分化的身體愉快地分泌出青澀的Omega信息素，像樹上熟透的果子裂開了外皮散發出甜香。

 

兩人的意識都空白了一段時間。

 

當迪克回過神來時，嘴裏滿是血味，懷裏摟得死緊的二代羅賓後頸上則紅著一圈正滲著血的牙印，那頑固、沒禮貌又囂張的小混蛋身體正打著顫，壓得很低、很低的嗚咽聲從他喉頭間溢出，而門口站著的阿爾弗雷德正一臉驚訝和愧疚，他說他不應該因為不想打理兩間睡房，就讓他們睡在一起。

 

但其實誰都知道，就連被強行標記了的杰森都如此認為，這事根本不能怪老管家，久久不回家一次的迪克，一回家就撞上從沒分化預兆的養弟的第一次發情期，根本是像奇蹟般的湊巧，哪裡會是管家的問題，所以盛怒的大蝙蝠也只朝著他們兩個怒吼——吼迪克把對抗信息素的訓練丟到哪了，及吼杰森夜晚偷溜出去的事。

 

事後，迪克對杰森提出過去醫院洗掉標記的方案，他半點也不會介意，反正咬痕標記也只是比暫時標記長一點的短期標記，一年左右便會散掉，但回應他的，是杰森像被遺棄般受傷的眼神，和一大頓和「迪克」及他的「迪克」以及各種作為形容詞的「迪克」的咒罵。

 

強行把對方標記了，已經讓迪克感到非常不好意思，現在還讓對方露出這樣的表情，那真的實在太過份了，就算他和杰森相處不算融洽，也不能這樣。再者——杰森剛才是不是罵他陽痿了？

 

迪克挑著眉，暗自把這筆帳記了下來，並打算在杰森下一次發情期時討了回來……就算不打真軍，迪克他還是有自信能教訓一下嘴欠的Omega，讓對方嘴巴能吐出點好聽的話來。到當晚，紅著臉的杰森坐了在他的床上，並攏的腿忍不住一下下地蹭著，嘴巴撅得老高，藍眼濕漉漉的，但就死活不肯開口直接請求迪克幫忙，只是彆彆扭扭地說：「抑壓劑對身體不好，乾脆來物盡其用了。」

 

迪克內心暗笑，撫著杰森肩膀，温暖的體温隔著帽衫傳了出來。「我懂、我懂，我會滿足你。」，迪克親著杰森的臉呢喃。

 

事情到這邊都還沒問題，一直強行讓理智在線的迪克很小心地沒親吻杰森的嘴唇，沒接近對方的項頸，整個上半身，他只敢埋頭攻擊杰森的乳頭，甚至連自己的小兄弟都只能委屈地在褲子裏罰站，完全不敢拿出來或叫對方幫著摸摸，內心抱著「我是個好大哥，是個好Alpha，所以只是來幫幫杰森排解性慾而已，不是來做愛的」之類的想法。

 

然而，一番苦心，只落得杰森一句「還不如找按摩棒來」的嘲諷。

 

聞言，Alpha的那部分迪克瞬間不幹了，走過沒萬里也至少上百里花叢的那部分迪克也不幹了，總括而言就是差不多七成的迪克都不幹了；只見他憤憤地拔掉套在手指上的安全套，一下丟在地上後，拿出僅餘的那點理智抽出一個新套子套到大迪克上，接著便開始洗刷污名，把杰森幹得直哀叫。

 

完事後他摟著睡昏過去的Omega，神清氣爽地閉上眼準備入睡。

 

這時的他萬萬沒想到這會為他引來了一堂他寧願死也不想上的性教育課。

  
  


＊

  
  


發情期後，杰森立即回到夜巡行列，穿著一身紅紅綠綠的制服，在蝙蝠俠身邊上躍下跳的，在城市各處打擊罪惡，只是蝙蝠俠一臉古怪地看著他，多次欲言又止，眉頭皺得快夾死氧氣，最後還是在其中某處的屋頂水槽後方停了下來，回過身仔細端詳了他瘦瘦小小的搭檔。

 

「很痛嗎？」，蝙蝠俠沙啞低沉地問。

 

杰森歪著頭，起初不明白蝙蝠俠這沒頭沒尾的句子是在問什麼，只是腦袋轉了幾圈，便明白對方指的是什麼，臉瞬間爆紅起來。

 

見杰森低著頭支支吾吾了好一會兒，都沒拼出什麼答案來，蝙蝠俠的眉頭便連一氧化碳都夾死了，瞇著眼問：「需要先回去休息嗎？」

 

「不！」，杰森立即抬起頭反對，整個人都差點跳起，「只是乳頭痛就不夜巡算什麼羅賓！」

 

蝙蝠俠聞言疑惑了下，想著痛的怎麼不是屁股？但他沒有細問，他沒什麼興趣在夜巡時聽他的二兒子講他大兒子的性癖及閨房情趣，只想處理好今晚羅賓行動中的處處顯現的滯礙。

 

「讓我看看。」，他說。

 

杰森眨了眨眼，內心有點疑惑，但蝙蝠俠下命令八成都不會解釋，他也習慣了，而且只是脫一下上衣，平常包紥也經常坦露著胸膛，儘管是有點詭異，但他也不覺得需要拒絕，於是便把上衣脫了下來，給蝙蝠俠看看前胸的情況。

 

少年單薄的胸膛上，佈著道道泛紅或帶瘀的指㾗或吻㾗，在一路上的布料磨擦下，兩邊本就發紅的乳頭高高挺起，蝙蝠俠瞇著眼細看，發現那不止是紅腫，而是已經破了皮，一副飽受摧殘的可憐模樣，於是，蝙蝠俠喉頭便滾出一串不滿意的低吼，但針對的對象當然不是杰森。

 

蝙蝠俠沉吟了一會，接納了羅賓繼續夜巡的請求，並從萬能腰帶裏拿出四塊膠布，一左一右地交叉狀的貼了在杰森的乳頭上。

 

「這樣應該會有用，你回去問便士一拿點藥擦。」，布魯斯吩咐道，而正在把上衣套回身上的杰森點了點頭。

 

接著，一臉不高興的蝙蝠俠發了條訊息給夜翼，要求他盡快到韋恩宅好好談談。

  
  


＊

  
  


迪克脫掉眼罩，往左邊瞟了眼一臉嚴肅的布魯斯，又往右瞟了眼同樣一臉惘然的杰森，開口問道：「所以，B你找我是有什麼事？」

 

「對，我們需要談談。」，忙完一晚，剛脫下制服的布魯斯答道，聲音裏有點沙啞，讓他這句話聽起來更「蝙蝠俠」，「關於你和杰森。」

 

聞言，本來在偷偷打呵欠的杰森瞬間瞪大了眼，扭頭反問：「我？」，滿臉愕然地指著自己。

 

布魯斯點了點頭，並招手讓杰森過來他身邊；得不到解釋，穿著紅色帽衫的少年聳聳肩，順從地從一旁的桌子上跳了下去，噠噠地跑到男人身邊。迪克看著布魯斯放在杰森肩上的手，不會承認他有那麼一點點妒火，關於他標記了的Omega對別的Alpha那麼言聽計從。

 

「我本來不想干涉你們的……私人事。」，布魯斯小心地想著措辭，「但我認為，若然你們的房事會妨礙到夜巡，那我就有必要介入。」，說著，他加重了力度來按著杰森，以免當事人之一拔腿逃跑，並用力瞪著後退數步，一臉見鬼並想要翻窗跳走的迪克，低吼：「當個男人！負起責任，迪克！」

 

被死亡凝視的迪克高舉雙手，慢慢挪步到布魯斯附近，口上小心翼翼地辯解著：「我不認為那晚有什麼值得你關心的地方……」，好吧，死亡凝視升級了，迪克胃開始痛了，有沒有人能直接跟他講講這大蝙蝠又抽什麼風，「我發誓我沒再咬過他腺體，我發誓我沒在裏面成結，我還可以發誓我有戴套，堪稱安全性行為的典範……而如果你是要跟我講杰森年齡的事，我沒記錯的話，就算法定年齡未成年，但當事人已經分化而且同意的話，那就不違法。」，而迪克相當肯定自己沒記錯，因為他未成年時已經實踐過這條法律，不止一次。

 

布魯斯像條不高興的龍般，發出一陣嘆氣似的低吼，「我不是在說那些。」，他說，「我是說你的技術。」

 

「我的技術怎麼了！」，迪克感覺到自己的尊嚴被踐踏到了，正跳著腳生氣。

 

「糟透了。」，布魯斯直言，並在氣結的迪克說出什麼前，一把掀起身前滿臉幸災樂禍的杰森的帽衫，撕掉其中一邊的膠布，然後指著少年的胸膛，挑著眉瞪向迪克。

 

「噢。」，迪克瞬間懂了，脫下手套輕輕撫著那些紅紅瘀瘀，並在看到那紅腫破皮的乳頭時，藍眼裏的愧疚又多了幾分；他望著杰森，輕輕地開口：「抱歉，下手重了，真的很抱歉，杰森。」，一臉見到鬼的杰森還沒消化完這發展，卡了機的腦袋沒辦法想出個回應來，而迪克在摸摸他的頭髮後，又轉向跟布魯斯說：「我明白了，我下次會注意點。」

 

「我認為，這件事發生的原因，是你並不了解男性Omega的身體構造。」，布魯斯說著，伸手示意張嘴欲辯的迪克先等他說完，「他們的身體的敏感帶與女性不同，但又與一般男性不一樣。我可以理解你對乳頭的執著──」，他無視了迪克的大吼大叫，「──但他們的乳頭，其實相當敏感，所以不用太用力也可以。」，說著，他以指節輕輕在乳尖側小幅度地蹭了幾下，杰森立即軟了腰，發出了幾聲軟軟的輕哼。

 

迪克看傻了，內心正在翻騰著千尺巨浪，百感交雜。

 

按著紅著臉想往縮的杰森，布魯斯繼續說：「要是你弄痛了、弄傷了它們，Omega會感到很不舒服，而且在日常生活中，他們不會戴胸罩來保護它們，所以，要是我未見情況有改善的話，我就要考慮改改羅賓的制服了，甚至是讓杰森日常配戴。」

 

這話驚醒了本還迷蒙著的杰森，只見他驚叫著：「什麼？！我才不要！」，並在布魯斯沉默中表達出的「這可由不得你」，憤憤地瞪著迪克，臉頰紅得快要滴血。

 

同樣臉紅耳赤的迪克連番應著「我知道了、我知道了」，又深呼吸了一口，試圖把他腦海中徘徊不散的畫面──他的Omega坐在他的床上，一臉害羞地捂著身上穿著的、綴滿蕾絲和蝴蝶結的胸罩──甩開，並下意識打了個寒顫。

 

「別用犬齒咬，別用力扯，別像扭鎖匙似的一直擰，別用指甲捏下去。」，布魯斯總結般一一數著，手指也沒閑著，像撥弦般一下下掃著杰森胸前突起，而杰森難耐地扭了扭身，迪克分不清他是想躲開，還是在迎合對方。

 

「有在聽嗎？」，布魯斯挑著眉，望著他臉色糟糕的大兒子問道。

 

「當然、當然。」，迪克強撐出一抹微笑，踏前按上杰森另一邊肩膀，暗自用力把人往這邊拉，嘴上客氣地說著：「謝謝指教了，布魯斯。」

 

布魯斯順勢鬆手，讓迪克把臉紅著喘氣的杰森抱到懷裏。他看著迪克那勉強到快撐不下去的笑容，和早就充斥在空氣中、滿是醋意的Alpha信息素，勾出一抹屬於花花公子布魯西寶貝的笑容，眨眨眼說：「別讓伴侶受太多痛苦，我覺得這是一名紳士必須做到的事。」

 

迪克瞬間夾著杰森落荒而逃。

  
  


＊

  
  


說是逃跑，但其實也沒跑到哪裡去，只是帶著杰森回到睡房去而已……難不成還能直接跑回布魯德海文去麼？

 

「杰森、杰森。」，迪克戳著Omega紅通通的臉頰，待對方回過神來，怒氣沖沖地瞪著自己了，才清清喉嚨繼續說：「你喜歡那個嗎？我是說，方才布魯斯那種……呃、手法。」

 

杰森瞇起一隻藍眼，盯著迪克看了好一會兒，才冷笑一聲，低低噥了句：「易妒，你的名字是男人」，而沒聽清的迪克疑惑地「哈？」了一聲。杰森翻了個白眼，俯身在迪克耳邊，小聲地低語：「你才是我的Alpha，白痴。下次除了套子，給我多買盒膠布。」

 

說完，他不等迪克回過神，便跳下床跑出睡房。

 

門喀㗳一聲關上。

 

迪克慢慢地把臉埋到手掌中，發出了些意義不明的嗚呼和尖叫，耳尖紅得透亮。

  
  
  
  


＜完＞

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971527)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
